Operación: DICIEMBRE
by Captain Elegost
Summary: una serie de drabbles relatando un relato sobre la navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** KND no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mr Warburton, curious pictures y Cartoon network Studios.

 _Este relato participa en el" mini-reto de Diciembre" por nombre (porque si supera las 1000 palabras, ya se cataloga de reto) sobre drabbles navideños para el foro "operacion F.o.r.o" que es sobre knd._

* * *

La primera campanada.

Era Diciembre, un blanco Diciembre y la nieve descendía lentamente del cielo.

Janis observaba caer la nieve desde la ventana en el cuarto de Tommy Gonzales. El propio Tommy la había invitado a su cuarto para discutir algo importante.

La puerta rechino y un chico obeso entro

-Oye, Janis. –Dijo el jovial gordito. - Mi mama nos preparó un delicioso chocolate caliente para entrar en calor y unos buñuelos azucarados.

La niña giro la mirada hacia su compañero, los buñuelos y el chocolate caliente

-¿Dijiste buñuelos? –Dijo jubilosamente la pequeña. -¿Buñuelos azucarados?

-Así es; y eso no es todo, también traje mi ingrediente secreto para hacer más delicioso una taza de buen chocolate caliente. – El joven Gonzales metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y saco una bolsita de lo que Janis observo, contenía malvaviscos pequeños. -¿Alguna vez has probado el chocolate con mini-malvaviscos?

Janis sonrió.

-No señor Tommy, nunca he probado el chocolate con mini-malvaviscos.

-Bueno señorita Morrison. –dijo muy formal el niño, como si fuera un conocedor en la materia. –Existen dos tipos de malvaviscos: los malvaviscos grandes, que se suelen degustar al lado de una buena fogata o sencillamente meter tu mano en el empaque y comerlos; y los malvaviscos minis, que se agrega al chocolate para hacerlo más delicioso. También debes saber, que en inglés, al malvavisco se le conoce como marshmallow.

-Wow, señor Gonzales, ¡Usted sabe mucho sobre muchas cosas! –comento entusiasmada su acompañante.

Tommy se sonrojo por las lisonjas de su acompañante.

-¡No, eso no es cierto! … además, recuerda para que te cite aquí. No hemos tenido ningún caso para resolver, desde que pusimos nuestra agencia de detectives juniors.

-¡Muy cierto señor Gonzales! No hemos recibido clientes desde que comenzamos nuestra agencia de detectives. –Contesto Janis.

De pronto, el gélido viento arrecio, azotando el tendido eléctrico y provocando un apagón en la colonia.

-Chicos, tranquilos, solo es un pequeño corte. –contesto le mama de Memo y Tommy. –la energía se restablecerá en unos segundos.

-oh, ¡entendido señora Gonzales! –dijo Janis.

-Vaya, ¡eso sí que fue inesperado! ¡Solo falta que de pronto golpeen la puerta! –ironizo Tommy.

Y tal como lo dijo Tommy, alguien golpeo en la ventana y los corazones de los jóvenes detectives comenzaron a palpitar violentamente.

Numero de palabras: 374.

* * *

La segunda campanada.

-¿Qui- quién es? –respondieron al unísono Tommy y Janis bastante atemorizados.

-Tranquilos chicos, solo soy yo, Lee. Necesito su ayuda con alguien. –Tommy noto que había usado la escalera del garaje para llegar hasta su ventana.

Janis observo que Lee llevaba a un niño.

-Espera Lee, ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con un chico vagabundo? –Pregunto Janis.

-No es un chico vagabundo Janis, él es…

-El espíritu de las festividades decembrinas. –respondió Tommy, antes que Lee pudiese hacerlo. –Sí, he escuchado de él. Dicen que desciende a la tierra a traer paz y armonía a las familias en estas fechas.

-¡Está herido, Tommy! ¡Intentaron acabar con el espíritu de las festividades! –Respondió Lee un poco molesto y algo angustiado.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunto un Tommy bastante intrigado.

-No estoy seguro, puede que me equivoque. Pero creo que fueron las grandes corporaciones.

-¿Las grandes corporaciones intentando acabar con el espíritu de estas fechas? –Dijo Janis. ¡Porque no me sorprenden!

-¿Entonces, me ayudaran? –Pregunto Lee.

-Cuenta con nosotros. –Contesto Tommy.

La luz comenzó a parpadear tímidamente, hasta que finalmente volvió a iluminar la habitación. Janis y Tommy observaron con detenimiento a su invitado, ahora que la energía eléctrica había vuelto. El espíritu parecía un chico normal de su edad, un chico de cabello castaño, de túnica, sandalias y un par de alas, pero al fin de cuentas normal. Lo importante era curar esa herida en el hombro, del que brotaba un hilito de sangre.

Janis tomo su taza y bebió un sorbo del chocolate con malvaviscos que contenía.

-Pero Lee, ¿no has pensado en pedirle ayuda al sector V? Tal vez cuatro _chempai*_ y los otros puedan ayudarnos.

-Les marque y no contestan, posiblemente fueron a la pachanga en la base lunar.

-Vaya, esas son malas noticias, mi hermano tiene una adicción por el chocolate y en esas fiestas lo ofrecen a borbotones.

-Es cierto, a mí me consta que Memo es Chocolico.** -Respondió Janis.

Numero de palabras: 323 palabras.

* * *

La tercera campanada.

Lejos, muy lejos de las vidas ordinarias de muchas personas, niños y adultos por igual, Se erige una base sobre territorio lunar que restringe el acceso a los simples mortales.

Por una noche, aquellos que sirven fielmente a la niñez en forma obsesiva, se dan el tiempo de volver a ser niños y a organizar fiestas, solo por diversión…por una noche, algunos niños vuelven a ser niños.

Los agentes rompen piñatas, de donde llueven cañas y tejocotes, se llevan cirios en las manos y se piden posadas. Las sillas se ocupan, la horchata se acaba y los niños ríen por una noche.

Y como cada año, Wero, Abby y Kuki intentan impedir que Memo beba chocolate de más. Sabiendo la vergüenza por la que pasarían si fracasaran en su empeño.

Y como cada año, un niño se niega a ser niño, obsesionado con acabar con los adultos y aguarda solitario en su casa del árbol, en espera de que sus enemigos hagan un movimiento imprudente.

Y por primera vez en su vida, una niña se encierra en su cuarto y no asiste a la posada de su colonia. Y por primera vez en su vida, ella llora con el corazón roto y sus lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas, le empañan sus redondos anteojos y mojan sus rojizos cabellos.

E igual que varios días al año, una pequeña niña vestida de [ no desbloqueado], se sienta solitaria en la mesa y cena un recalentado en microondas, de relleno para pavo (o lo que consuma en cada festividad), mientras se pregunta, porque sus padres prefieran seguir trabajando a tener que pasar tiempo de calidad con su hija o porque su hermana prefiere mostrar mayor afecto a objetos inanimados que a su propia hermana. E igual que varios días al año, ella reprime sus frustraciones bajo la máscara de una niña rebelde.

Y en una noche estrellada, la luna brillaba intensamente

Era diciembre, un blanco diciembre y la nieve descendia lentamente del cielo.

numero de palabras: 344 palabras.

* * *

El relato de hoy fue patrocinado por las [No desbloqueado]: malvaviscos, espíritu y diversión.

Tambien damos gracias a Hasbro, cartoon network, leche alpura y los grupos de Face: operacion F.O.R.O. y EL FORO DE KND por su patrocinio.

* No esta mal escrito fanaticas del anime, asi lo pronuncia ella.

**es como alcoholico, pero con una adicion al chocolate bebible.

PD: Publique 3 drabbles en una misma pagina porque las reglas no lo prohiben. ¿se podia hacer eso? obviamente si.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** KND no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mr Warburton, Curious Pictures y Cartoon network Studios.

 _Este relato participa en el" mini-reto de Diciembre" drabbles navideños de knd por parte de operación F.o.r.o.  
_

 _Ahora que estan informados...¡largo de mi propiedad o disparo! -_ Elegost corta cartucho y apunta con su escopeta _._

* * *

La cuarta campanada.

-muy bien, veamos. Revisemos las coordenadas 35, 46, 98. –Tommy tecleo las coordenadas en la supercomputadora del sector V y esta rápidamente ubico un edificio en la parte norte de la ciudad.

-Ese es el edificio, ahora necesitamos ver que ocurrió ayer en la noche. –dijo Lee

-No hay problema, revisaremos las cámaras de seguridad –Contesto Tommy y hackeo las cámaras cercanas a las coordenadas.

-Busca ayer, como de las 19:00 a las 20:00 horas y sereno.

-Lo sé, créeme, se lo que debo hacer. –Tommy empezó a apretar varios botones en la consola y decenas de videos de seguridad aparecieron en la gran pantalla del ordenador.*

-Veamos, veamos. –Lee y Tommy empezaron a revisar minuciosamente los videos, buscando el momento en que le dispararon al espíritu de las festividades. –Por aquí debe aparecer el momento exacto del tiroteo.

La luz de la habitación fue encendida, alarmando a los chicos. Tanto Tommy como Lee dieron nerviosamente la vuelta y observaron a un numero Uno Molesto.

-Chicos, ¿Quién les dio permiso de usar el computador? ¿¡Y cómo diablos entraron a la base!? –Exclamo muy molesto el agente Uno.

-eh, buenas noches, señor Uno, señor. –respondió nerviosamente Lee.

-Etto…nosotros. -Tommy estaba el doble de nervioso y con dificultad podía articular algunas palabras. -Andábamos por el vecindario, resolviendo un crimen con Lee y Janis…ella se quedó cuidando a nuestro testigo protegido…ella es mejor enfermera que Numero tres.

-Cualquiera es mejor Enfermera que Kuki Sanban. –Agrego Lee.

-Eh, si, lo que él dijo…y ya sabes, entramos a tu base para buscar pruebas…y tu tienes instalado el software "Gran hermano 3000" para espiar a todo el mundo a todas horas…y este, quisimos usar tu ordenador para resolver el crimen.

-¡Silencio! -Uno se masajeo las sienes. –Me vas a provocar una migraña. Lo que quiero saber, es como desactivaron el sistema de seguridad de la base.

Tommy y Lee se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Sistema de seguridad? ¿Cuál sistema de seguridad?-contestaron al unísono.

-La puerta de la cocina rechino ligeramente, abriéndose a medias y revelando al tercer infiltrado.

 **Numero de palabras: (340)**

* * *

La quinta campanada.

…Una niña de entre siete y ocho años, de ascendencia oriental, con dos coletas en su cabello negro y vestido con un jersey morado más grande que ella. Llevaba una caja de cereal en una mano y un tazón con leche en la otra.

-¡Que robo! ¡Solo queda una caja de cereal de los simios arcoíris! ¡Mi hermana debería comprar cereal más seguido!

-Mushi Sanban ¿¡Se puede saber quién te permitió la entrada a esta casa del árbol!? –Grito molesto el líder del sector V, atemorizando a Tommy y Lee, pero dejando impasible a Mushi.

-Fue el niñero de Wallabee Beatles, tontito. Él fue por su caja de herramientas y desactivo el sistema de seguridad. Oh, por cierto, dijo que tomaría prestado un cuarto de azúcar, un paquete de salchichas, media docena de huevos y algo de tu tecnología dos por cuatro.

-¿El niñero de cuatro? ¡Cuatro no tiene niñero! ¡Niña tonta! ¡Era un adolescente! –Miguel alzo la voz y una migraña empezó a molestarlo

-Uno, claro que sabía que era un adolescente y que cuatro no tiene niñero, no soy tan mensa como mi hermana mayor. –Mushi sonrió, acomodo cereal y tazón en la mesa, luego metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un billete. –miren chicos, el adolescente me soborno con un billete de doscientos pesos…debe ser mexicano, solo ellos sobornan con pesos mexicanos.

-No puedo creer que nos hayas traicionado.

-¿Traicionado? ¿Pero si ni siquiera pertenezco a la organización? –Respondió impávida, la jovencita. –Necesitaría ser un agente para poder traicionarlos, además. –Mushi pone una cara muy triste. –Tú no sabes todo el sufrimiento y humillaciones que he recibido esta noche.

-No me importa, quiero que te bajes de esta casa del árbol de inmediato.

-Pero, ¿No ves que estoy comiendo cereal de los simios arcoíris?

-No me importa. –contesto Uno.

-¡Eres un chico muy malo, Charlie Brown! –las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Mushi. -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –Mushi sale corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su hermana.

-Oye, ¡Yo no soy Charlie Brown!

Mushi se detiene, se pone pensativa unos segundos, da media vuelta, saca un crayón negro y dibuja un rizo en la calva de Uno.

-Ahora sí. –la chica vuelve a llorar y sale corriendo. -¡Te odio Charlie Brown!

 **Numero de palabras: (386)**

* * *

La sexta campanada.

-Deberías ir a verla, Charlie Brown. –Dijo Lee.

-Como molestan ¡Que no soy Charlie Brown! –Uno dio media vuelta y se dirigio en dirección al cuarto de tres.

-Ahí va el viejo Charlie Brown, el buen Charlie Brown… ¡Como odio a ese chico!

-Lo se Tommy, yo también odio a ese chico.

Miguel entro a la habitación de su amiga, seguía repleto de muñecos de peluche, tal como lo recordaba. Al fondo de la habitación, había una cama y en esa cama, una pequeña niña mojaba la almohada de su hermana con sus lágrimas.

Uno se acercó a Mushi y le acaricio el cabello.

-Perdóname Mushi, a veces puedo ser algo…

-¿Insoportable? ¿Cabezota? ¿Mandón? ¿Inmaduro?

-Iba a decir insensible. Soy bastante tosco por estas fechas, realmente no disfruto de estas fechas como debería.

Mushi alzo la mirada y volteo a ver a Uno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-No me gustaría mencionarlo.

-De seguro el año pasado recibió la visita de los espíritus de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras…y ellos le patearon los testículos. –Respondió sarcásticamente Lee, quien había seguido a Miguel hasta el cuarto de Kuki.

-¡Oye, eso nunca paso!

-Es cierto, fueron Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota quienes le patearon los testículos aquella nochebuena. –Dijo Tommy, quien también los había seguido.

-¡DEJEN DE INVOLUCRAR A MIS TESTICULOS EN SUS BROMAS! –Grito Uno, empeorando su migraña.

-Es tu culpa por no ponerte protección genital en nochebuena. –Le contesto Tommy.

-¡Basta! ¡Están arruinando la historia con sus bromas! –Mushi les avienta una almohada.

-Lo, lo sentimos. –contestaron los tres chicos.

-¡Qué lástima me dan! -Dijo Mushi.

-Espera ¿Y yo que hice?-Pregunto Uno.

-No dejaste que disfrutara de mi cereal de Simios arcoíris.

-¡Pero yo!

-¡Sin peros, señor Uno! Voy a comerme mi cereal (que de seguro ya estará aguado) y cuando regrese, quiero que me leas un cuento.

-Ok, esta bien chiquita.

-¡Y NO ME DIGAS CHIQUITA!

 **Numero de palabras: 320 palabras.**

* * *

El relato de hoy fue patrocinado por las palabras: palabras, lástima y morado. y por el numero 16...si, ahora somos como plaza sesamo y nos encargamos de enseñar cosas a los niños

y no olviden usar proteccion genital en las celebraciones decembrinas.

* Chavales, asi les dicen a las computadoras en España. Atte, Elegost...quien es mexicano.


End file.
